It Was Hard
by Kiwi Erin
Summary: And yes. That does sound dubious. Or: Treason – is a word, used to describe the event of an act that is perceived as unwholesome on the subject of loyalties. But some people are just uptight and such things can be worked around, if you need to *wink*. 59B B59


A/N: (Looong, looong AN. Please just read the "thing"s if you want to skip it- it's relevant to how the story is read ^^)

The thing described is not canon treason, but Gokudera likes to consider it as such, since the Varia are all such disagreeable bastards. XD

This is not PWP. It may seem so at first, but, after a lot of sex, you will see it is not. And even if it is, I don't care, it's fucking perfect PWP. There is a lot of sex going down here. Just a heads up. No really. It's basically all sex, after a while. Teehee. That's your warning, no blaming me if you're caught off guard, bwahahaha.

**Thing number 1)** YOU'LL HAVE TO FORGIVE ME, AT THE TIME WHEN I WROTE THIS STORY I WAS NOT YET AWARE OF ACTUAL LUBE AND IT'S NECESSITY. PLEASE PRETEND PROPER LUBE PROTOCOL IS IN PLACE HERE, EVEN THOUGH IT IS NOT. OKAY? BECAUSE IT WOULD BE, BUT I'M NOT REWRITING THAT, BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO MESS UP THE AWESOME STYLE I WROTE IT IN AND I THINK MY STYLE IS DIFFERENT NOW IN SUCH A WAY THAT IT WOULD NOT BE AWESOME TO REWRITE IT.

I AM NOW AWARE OF LUBE NECESSITIES. MY PROFUSE APOLOGIES TO GOKU AND BEL CHAN. THEY WOULD HAVE HAD LUBE HAD I KNOWN. SO SORRY. MADE IT WORK WITHOUT IT THOUGH. YOU DID GOOD, WELL DONE.

So yeah, just pretend that it's as smooth as if they were using lube okay? Because that's very important to me XD, must be very smooth and enjoyable. (it is written as though it is, but without actual lube, it is not credible. So yeah. Please forgive and imagine the lube lmao)

**Thing number 2)** I know that at one point it says that Bel and Gokudera are both wearing jeans, while in the rest of the story Bel is definitely wearing his leather pants- I'm leaving it like that, but just for the people who might be bothered by the incongruence, I know. But it's there. Just imagine it's magic somehow rofl.

My first B59! Yay!

Disclaimer applies, of course. I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or its associated whatsevers.

Just know that Gokudera tends to try and convince himself of things that aren't true every now and then (a lot), so don't take everything he thinks at face value.

I also don't need for you to forgive the dubious title, mwuhahahaha. I could've come up with something else... but why would I? It's how it saved in my files all those years ago that I started on it... so... I've gotten attached to it being the title, haha.

And as has happened before, perhaps my author's note is actually more confusing than anything else...? Haha~ XD

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It Was Hard<p>

* * *

><p><em>You're being more accurate than you know, Gokudera<em>

* * *

><p>I<p>

* * *

><p>It was hard, longing for a man you couldn't have. A man you <em>shouldn't<em> have, whether you wanted him or not.

Not terribly hard, though.

A tendril of smoke followed the many previous ones, curling into the dark blue evening air gently from where it left Gokudera's lips. His bright green eyes were shadowy; he was lost deep in thought, sitting on the pedestal of a crumbled statue on the broad marble handrail of a balcony, his back resting against the stone outer wall of the Vongola headquarters.

If there was one thing he was highly aware of, it was the position he held as the right hand man of the boss of the most influential mafia family in the world as of this moment. As such, he was expected to protect and serve the boss and the family at all costs, including his own life. His breaths were nothing but a repeated oath of loyalty to the tenth boss of the Vongola. And as such, to the Vongola itself.

Betrayal, in his position as well as any other's, came at a high price in the mafia world.

And if one wasn't careful, it came along easily. Almost frighteningly easily, of late.

Gokudera studied the ash tip of his cigarette, watching the glowing embers grow when he inhaled.

It was no good to pine after the man he was after. Or wasn't after. He hadn't decided yet.

Hot ashes dwindled into the empty air over the edge of the balcony, disappearing into the wind.

He was thinking of golden hair, gleaming, murderous smirks and silvery knives.

What a jackass he was, anyway. Gokudera knew for a fact that he was better off without that guy.

…Didn't mean he wasn't curious as to how and in what way exactly it would suck to be in a relationship with him.

If he did such a thing as having a relationship, that is. He probably didn't. Didn't seem the type.

Well, that made it a lot easier. Gokudera wasn't one for flings or one-night-stands. He preferred a solid, strong bond that he knew he could build on. He liked to be counted on and to be able to count on the other in return.

'Che,'

Which just showed all the more why he had no need for that guy. Probably just slept around with whoever anyway, if he even had such urges…

It did really suck that he was such an attractive bastard while at it. Made no sense, too, the asshole was just that; an asshole. Gokudera had no need for such guys, so he shouldn't feel like this.

'...Dick…'

He muttered, blowing another puff of smoke into the frigid evening air. The clear sky was dark already; it was late in the evening and early wintery January, providing Gokudera with relative peace and quiet just outside the door. He was huddling inside a comfortably thick, long coat and a long, red scarf wrapped at least thrice around his neck. There was no need for gloves. He just hid his hands in his scarf or pockets when they grew too cold, but there was hardly any wind anyway. Not that that really made it less cold. But whatever.

Warm, orange light spilled outside through the tall windows that the double doors to the balcony were made of. It caused a kind of cosy contrast between cold wintery night and warm, welcoming indoors and Gokudera liked that. It's part of why he picked this spot after all. He liked to stare at the stars and try to find the ones he'd learnt to recognize. He put out the dying bud of his cigarette on the marble railing and flicked it out into the gardens.

The sound of a door opening drew his attention away from the night. One of the balcony doors had been opened, letting more warm light stream onto the snowy stone floor. Along with the light, came a person.

_Well, fuck me._

Golden hair glowed a warm rich yellow colour and light reflected off of an unnecessarily shiny tiara when the Varia's Storm officer came prancing out onto the balcony. Halfway outside (not bothering to close the door behind him, inconsiderate fucker), the man turned around, obviously having felt his presence. Gokudera was greeted with a painfully wide smirk on his angular face and a whispery, sinister chuckle that, to him, sounded like the exact sound the act of gleefully stabbing someone in the back would have. He briefly contemplated the aptness of that.

Gokudera stared at him for half a second longer in surprise, cataloguing the whirlwind of different emotions he felt at seeing that face (startled, shocked, _ohfuckshitnotnow_, the annoying feeling of ticklish butterflies in his belly, white electricity in his heart and annoyance as an attempt at composure) and calmly setting them aside for later. He composed himself.

'Che. What are you doing here, bastard?'

He groused, clearly expressing his (fake) displeasure at being disturbed. The supposed prince only stared at him, that manic smile stretching his face. After a while he spoke up and completely ignored Gokudera's question.

'The bomber boy has been awfully quiet recently.' The blonde leant his lanky figure against the balcony's railing, supporting himself on the palms of his hands and giving him a cocky look.

Like he always did. The bastard was smugness personified.

'The prince wonders why that is. _Ushishishi_~'

_Hmm?_ That was true. At least for the last few times that the Tenth had had to have meetings with the Varia, which was still happening often because of his recent appointment as the official Tenth boss of Vongola. Naturally Gokudera was there at his side and, well, the cocky bastard opposite him now had never failed to be present either.

Did that bastard actually give a fuck about changes in his behaviour?

Che, the guy needed a hobby. (There were no extra butterflies joining the already too large flock in his belly at the thoughts. No there were not.)

'None of your business. Fuck off.'

So maybe he didn't need to be _that_ rude. But no way was he going to be civil towards this guy. He may be technically an ally, but yeah, that pretty much ended whenever they met face to face. The Varia were no more than a dangerous liability and there were no doubts in Gokudera's mind that they would turn on the current Vongola the moment the opportunity arose. (It had nothing to do with the fear that if he wasn't a total bastard to the blonde he'd let slip all the other, _real_ feelings he felt. Tch.)

The man tilted his head back and laughed at his response, seemingly not offended. _Seemingly_. Gokudera wouldn't really be surprised if he had to sleep with one eye open tonight. Or just skip sleep. Bel could be very touchy.

'Hmm~ You're so tense~'

The blonde's teasing reminded him of his words just before their Ring Battle. No matter how many years passed, he would never forget those nights. The reminder did nothing to help him relax. He huffed.

'Do you actually want anything, or are you just here to be a nuisance to me specifically?'

The blonde's smirk stretched impossibly wider and Gokudera had to suppress a wince at it. Bel pushed himself off from the railing and took long, confident strides towards the bomber.

Ah, yes, that was one of the things he did like about the other. That total, irritating confidence he always had about himself. _When he isn't being beaten the crap out of, that is._ Gokudera thought to himself with a snicker.

The blonde breached the perimeter of his personal space. The orange light washed over the man's body, making even the black of his leather uniform look warm. Gokudera lowered his left leg to the floor, not comfortable with sitting so loosely on the balcony's railing when that sadistic bastard of an assassin was so near.

'_Ushishishi_, worried, bomber boy?'

Of course he picked up on that.

Gokudera narrowed his eyes at the tantalizing almost-threat in the other man's voice. This unwelcome visitor was starting to annoy him, _seriously_.

'Tch!' He spat, levelling his watchful stare up to a fiery glare in one smooth go. He'd always been good at working up a temper. 'You wish, _blondie_.'

The man paused, a wondering expression on his face. Gokudera twitched a little. He hadn't meant to call him that. He'd meant to call him a knife-freak, but between his mind and his mouth the term had changed into the one he liked to call Bel within the confined recesses of his mind.

'_Ushishishi_! What?'

Bel's response was understandable. Coming from him and between the two of them, "Blondie" was practically a term of endearment. And that was not something Gokudera wanted him to know of.

Gokudera snorted and looked away, out into the gardens that were by now so shadowy that they were almost completely hidden from view, the plants nothing but formless shapes in the night. The wall fencing off the headquarters' property was a pitch black hole in the night, its broad form and the large stone blocks it was built up out of melting into nothing but a dark silhouette against the lighter grey of the road beyond it. The nearest light sources outside the mansion were at least half a mile away, the only light in the gardens coming from the moon whenever it peeked out from behind the thick black clouds. Gokudera liked staring at this scenery.

He sensed Bel moving next to him and turned his head so he could keep track of him from his peripheral vision. The blonde had gotten disturbingly close, meaning he was going to have to put a lot more effort into keeping his composure.

'Hey, bastard. Back the fuck off.'

Bel laughed mockingly at him. Gokudera really couldn't stand that cocky tilt of his hips, that arrogant angle of his chin and the way he always had his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jacket like he didn't need to give a crap about anything.

And the way he laughed that weird laugh of his. Just…

Gah! Whatever!

Or maybe he just couldn't stand the knowledge that if Bel ever found out how attractive his constant attitude really was to him, that ego of his would become completely insufferable and he would never hear the end of it.

Gokudera growled under his breath at his thoughts.

'I wonder what you're thinking about~'

He froze. Golden-blonde hair filled the entire left side of his vision and some of the bouncier locks were lightly brushing the side of his face. Although it practically made Gokudera's heart stop and hold its breath for at least two entire beats, it still wasn't the most pressing indication of Bel's location. The jackass was _breathing into his ear_ like it was the funniest fucking thing in the world, giggling and blowing hot air _into his ear_ like a _fucking_ _idiot_.

It felt pleasantly warm and ticklish. So, naturally, Gokudera had to snap at him, preferably as angrily as he could manage.

'What _the fuck_, you_ freak_?!'

He lurched to the side, away from the nutcase next to him, almost losing his balance but managing to stay on the railing thanks to the one leg he'd so presciently clamped around it before.

'_Ushishishi_, problem~? What happened to _Blondie_, little bomber peasant?'

Gokudera suppressed a shiver when that smooth voice lilted directly into his ear. The bastard had leant after him so he could still talk into his ear, which was fucking _annoying_. Right. So not sending nice tingly feelings down his spine, or making his ear tickle beyond the mere physical feeling, or anything stupid like that.

'What, did it bother you that much, _Goldilocks_?' He snapped, carefully guarding his emotions with contempt and irritation. 'Back the fuck _off_.'

He attempted to shove the man away from him so he had room to fucking _breathe_ (without inhaling that foreign scent that was probably Bel's but he really shouldn't find out about that right now, because then he would never be able to keep himself under control), but Bel deftly caught his arm before he could connect and quickly pulled it up, holding it above his own blonde head so Gokudera couldn't put any strength behind it. That locked one of Bel's arms in place too, but didn't help the bomber at all since he was still in a disadvantageous position. The blonde's constant fucking _giggling_ wasn't helping either.

The assassin pressed his face into Gokudera's, clearly aiming to get a rise out of him and succeeding. The bomber growled angrily and lashed out at his solar plexus. Bel only had a fraction of a second to respond but sadly that was enough and he moved back and to the side until he stood with his back against the wall right next to Gokudera, not releasing the bomber's left arm, smoothly stepping out of reach. It was a mere centimetre between pale knuckles and a striped sweater, but it was enough; Gokudera couldn't twist his body further while still landing an effective punch. Bel knew that he knew. The bastard had counted on that.

Gokudera narrowed his eyes at the infuriating blonde, trying not to feel respect for the man's sheer skill, to remember that he only used it to murder people with violent glee (which wasn't _entirely_ true, but that wasn't _the_ _point_). He had to focus on more important matters, like where was this going? What did that stupid bastard want here? He was probably just bored. Looking for a more in depth reason as to why violence was being gifted to you was rather redundant when the aggressor was a member of the Varia.

'So,' Bel purred, staring right back into Gokudera's livid glare easily (possibly a skill learnt naturally when one lived in such close contact with Xanxus), 'What's the little bomber peasant doing out here all on his own, hmm? _Ushishi_, one might think you lost interest in life~'

Little pinpricks of ticklish nervousness lit up all over his body at that sentence, which was really the completely wrong reaction. The only reason he responded that way was because it implied that the blonde was going to "do something with him" whilst he was "all alone with him", and his stupid body (and heart) apparently didn't realise that that meant that he was going to be mauled. The bomber opened his mouth to insult the blonde bastard, but he was cut off.

'Such easy pickings~ _Ushishishishi_~'

He was doing it just to irritate him, Gokudera knew. The idiot wasn't stupid enough to attack the Vongola Tenth's Storm guardian without a really good cover-up. It really sucked that it was _working so well _in spite of that. The conflicting ideas he had about his feelings for the Varia officer didn't make it any easier to keep his rising temper in check. A temper that had mostly to do with how pissed he was at himself for feeling things that had landed him in such an embarrassing situation.

Bel's hand was really warm, he noted. Probably had to do with the fact that he just came from inside, from the lavishly furnished lounge the balcony was attached to. It felt really nice, since Gokudera's own hand was cold from the full hour he'd sat outside in the frigid evening air, but he couldn't exactly relax and enjoy it.

"Easy pickings". _Che_.

'You wish. We both know you're not gonna try anything.' Gokudera challenged confidently, tipping his head back. It was a streak of cockiness and stubborn pride that made him bare his vulnerable throat with a purposefully arrogant smirk. It definitely weren't his much more intelligent survival instincts, in any case. He could sense the shift in the man's intent and watched as he tilted his head slightly, making that blonde fringe shift but not moving it aside, his lips a considering straight line. It made anticipation course through his veins in the form of adrenaline; Gokudera hadn't expected the man to take his semi-playful challenge seriously.

'_Shishishi_… You so sure about that?'

The blonde's voice had plummeted in pitch, the smooth tones plucking a barely concealed threat out of the words. It made another shiver run up Gokudera's spine and he didn't like it. He could never forget that Bel was the type of person to take great pleasure out of hurting and murdering someone. It would be nothing but foolish to let his guard down even a little when he was around.

Especially now that he had apparently decided to take him up on his fake challenge.

'Tch.'

But backing down by saying he'd been joking would be a direct surrender of his male pride, so there was no way he would do that.

_Sometimes, I really hate that_.

Despite how he didn't like it, he leant his head against the wall and let it loll to the side, giving the Varia member a half-lidded, condescending look. His mouth quirked up into a self-satisfied, mocking smirk. Gokudera knew exactly what he looked like right now; it was the same look he used to piss off opponents when he needed a fight but protocol or the tenth's reputation was forbidding him to make the first move (more often than not it was the latter situation).

It never failed.

Bel cackled his eerily light, manic laughter and twisted, yanking on the arm he was holding and lashing out to grab the other one as well. Gokudera let himself be pulled into the blonde but hooked his right leg around the balcony's railing, dodging Bel's hand and aiming a punch at his stomach. But the man pressed towards him instead of stepping back like the bomber had anticipated, taking the hit with disgusting ease and snatching his only free arm up without so much as a pause. Gokudera only had time to curse before both his arms were locked in a tight grip above his head, manic giggles high-pitched in his ear. He couldn't use his legs- he'd fall off the railing and he had no doubt in his mind that that would result in his broken body hugging the frosty ground three stories lower.

So maybe he should've at least gotten into a standing position before taunting a fucking _Varia officer_, but he hadn't been thinking straight (Ahaha. Straight. Ha.). He couldn't do anything to the supposed prince right now; the blonde was standing right next to him against the wall _again_, while pressed up against his side, out of reach simply because Gokudera couldn't bend his body that way without falling off the fucking balcony.

'_Ushishishishishishishi_! I win~' That hot breath was being breathed into his ear _again_. Bel's voice was smooth and rich and unexpectedly deep, causing a pleasant warmth to pool in his belly that was really in the wrong place at the _wrong fucking time_. 'Or did you have something up your sleeve, little peasant? _Shishishishishi_!'

He clearly didn't think there was anything the bomber could still do. (Unfortunately, he was right. …Dammit.)

Gokudera thought he could feel the man's possibly soft lips moving against his ear. It was distracting him and he knew that even if it was only a little, that was not a good thing at all.

'Fuck you, asshole.' He grunted roughly to cover up the disorientation he felt because of the blonde's proximity and twisted his wrists, but Bel had been prepared and only snickered while tightening his grip until it started to hurt. The man kept laughing, but Gokudera didn't understand what was so fucking funny until _another_ whispery sentence was fucking _purred_ into his ear.

'A _suggestion_? _Shishi_~'

What the _fuck_?

That idiotic sentence (ha! It was not even a sentence!) should not be causing butterflies to prance around in his belly. Really. It should _not_, it was just not healthy. It was fine (read: not necessarily life-threatening) to feel this way about him when the blonde was a couple of safe miles away from him, but not when his arms were being held immobile above his head by that same man while sitting on a two feet wide ledge three stories high above the frozen dirt.

'_Ushishishi_…'

Gokudera reluctantly turned his head to face Bel, knowing what seeing him at such a short distance could do to the control he had over his facial expressions, and sent him a heated glare, pretending to be disgusted by what he was implying. The assassin's pale lips were stretched wide in that perpetual fucking grin/smirk thing that was too wide to actually be a smirk, but too sharply self-satisfied and cocky to be a grin. That hot breath was warming the skin of Gokudera's face, brushing along his mouth and cheek ticklishly. There was something in the man's face that showed he was thinking about his next move, but it was not enough to tell him what that move was going to be. The nervous anticipation in Gokudera's stomach was unpleasant.

'You know what… I think I like that suggestion.'

_What?!_

Was that guy fucking _serious_? Because if he was, then this was going in completely the wrong, but very tantalizingly interesting direction. But he couldn't tell, because the infuriating blonde's half of an expression was unnervingly unreadable.

'You're a complete moron, you know that?' Gokudera bit out, firmly keeping his voice from wavering. 'Are you gonna back the fu-'

His left wrist was released and Bel used his free hand to grab the back of Gokudera's head, yanking him forward while he shoved his face against the bomber's, making their lips and teeth clash harshly. The shock paralyzed the bombers muscles and he could do nothing but freeze for an entire moment and Bel used that to pull his body into the position he wanted, letting go of Gokudera's other arm in the process. The blonde didn't seem to think he'd get in trouble with that, like Gokudera was no threat at all and that pissed him off, but there was a hot, soft mouth against his and _this guy_ was kissing him and he decided he should really just kill him for it later, because it would be fucking stupid if he wasted this moment just to save face.

Kissing Bel went pretty much the way he'd expected it to, apart from the bit where he had _never expected it to happen_. It was harsh bordering on violent, hasty and all over the place and pretty much a continuation of their previous tussle.

And despite all that, despite how his lips were already bruised only three seconds into it, he fucking _loved_ it.

The guy's exorbitant self-confidence didn't seem to let up in the slightest and he was pushing Gokudera back against the wall, assuming dominance over their sloppy kiss. The bomber was still sitting on that ledge while Bel was standing sort of next to him and their bodies were pressed together awkwardly. Bel's lips were warm and so was the rest of his body, pressing against him demandingly. He was so _bossy_.

Gokudera had to grin at that. He was so warm and heavy and _there_. It felt so _great_, but he still couldn't really comprehend the fact that it was _happening_. That didn't keep him from responding though, in an automatic, instinctive, body governed kind of way.

Bel slung his long, wiry leg over both the balcony handrail and Gokudera's lap in his characteristic, malapert way, trapping him against the stone wall without causing a pause in the forceful clashing of their teeth and lips. Gokudera growled rebelliously at the assumed dominance and grabbed his broad shoulders, twisting to throw Bel off of him, but the Varia officer easily resisted, slung one arm around him and kept himself steady against the outer wall. The man had one of his feet on the floor, like the bomber, which proved to be more than enough to keep himself balanced despite Gokudera's efforts. His balance never wavered. If Gokudera persisted, he would only push himself off the ledge.

Gokudera cursed mentally. He had underestimated the strength hidden in that rangy frame. The manic blonde chuckled against his lips, an amused and excited sound that made anticipation rise in his belly. Those wiry arms caged him in against the large blocks of stone that made up the wall, his body was resting comfortably on the bomber's lap and producing so much body heat that it made Gokudera feel drowsy at the pleasant temperature. He kept his eyes from closing, not wanting to show any such unguarded signs to the assassin.

It came as no surprise to him when Bel, after a brief breath, leant in and pushed their mouths together a second time. The guy was just like that; when he got something stuck in his head he'd go on until he felt satisfied and Gokudera had been able to tell when the blonde felt satisfied or quite _not_ for a few months now.

Gokudera growled to hide his groan when Bel slipped his tongue into his mouth _just there_, arching his back a little when he kissed him _just so_.

God, this was practically treason, wasn't it? This was fraternizing with the enemy. (Not that they were actually enemies. In fact, they were the same Family. But...)

Right. Then… Maybe he should do something about that. But it felt so _good_, he really didn't want to stop. But then again, loyalty was one of the things he really prided himself in, one of the things that had priority over almost all others. At least _once_ should he try to look like he was defying the other. Just once, that would be enough right? The Varia weren't technically enemies after all. Heck, they were officially (an independent) part of the family! Xanxus did what the Tenth told him to do! (Tsuna never told Xanxus what to do, but that should of course not be paid attention to in this moment!)

So one try would suffice.

With that thought he made an effort to calm his mind and drew back from the pleasured haze the roguish kiss was casting over him. It was impossible to beat Bel with simple physical violence in this situation, he'd learnt _that_ lesson, so he reached inside himself and drew on his flame, feeling it rise and expand from his core.

With a quick burst of willpower, Gokudera let his crimson flame erupt out of him, sending it hurtling straight at the other man.

Bel jumped away in a flash, gracefully landing on his feet halfway across the shadowy balcony. He stood tall and confident without missing a beat as the crimson simmered out around Gokudera. He'd felt that one coming from the moment the bomber had started focussing on his flame. Gokudera knew he had. Cocky bastard.

Gokudera stood up from the railing onto the balcony like a huffy cat and drew his sleeve over his mouth, roughly wiping off the remains of their kiss in an effort to look like he hadn't enjoyed it immensely. He sent an almost indifferent glare in the blonde's direction, relieved by the ease with which he managed to compose himself.

The blonde assassin was standing but a few feet away, hands stuffed cockily in his pockets (everything he did was cocky some way or another, it was part of what Gokudera liked so much about him) and smirking wickedly at him, clearly feeling triumphant about something. There was an obvious sheen of spit on his lips, even on his chin. Gokudera suppressed the heat he felt rising to his face with success and snorted exasperatedly.

'Tch, clean your face, you bastard.'

The blonde threw his head back and laughed loudly, the sound unexpectedly light and joyous. The bomber tried to suppress the shiver that ran pleasantly up his spine.

'_Ushishishi_, do it for me, you peasant.'

Gokudera growled wordlessly before he hissed. 'As if!'

Bel snickered and nonchalantly wiped his lips and chin clean with his thumb and fingers. He dropped his hand and it hung loosely at his side. 'As though it was a _suggestion_.'

The Varia officer lunged at him with the speed of fucking _light_, throwing that hand out with a flash of silver and Gokudera stepped forward quickly, finding time somewhere in the middle of that to send a quick prayer of thanks to God above for his improved reflexes, and blocked the incoming attack with one arm, wincing visibly at the impact. The bastard was certainly not _holding back_.

It didn't take long before they reached a double sided stalemate. They were too well matched and impatient to dance around each other for long. This time Gokudera _had_ been standing, after all. (Although, neither of them had gone all out, and Gokudera was loathe to admit that he would have been in quite a bit of trouble if Bel _had_.)

Bel giggled victoriously and Gokudera glanced down, noting how the deceptively slim wrist that he was keeping immobile with his right hand was still holding a sleek silver knife to his abdomen. He just smirked, directing their met gaze to the single stick of dynamite in his left hand, no more than half an inch from Bel's golden head.

The fuse was lit.

There was a short pause as the blonde considered this, then his grin widened to manic proportions once more and he backed off smoothly, calmly twisting his wrist free of Gokudera's grip. The bomber let the triumphant smirk on his face grow and licked his pointer finger and thumb, extinguishing the small orange flame.

Heh. Suck on that, bastard.

Gokudera admitted to himself that he felt pretty proud about ending that tussle in a draw and half-turned away, having no desire or wish for another bout of that and wanting to get back to his cosy spot on the broad railing.

He'd think dismissing Bel like that would make his point clear enough.

Something, and he knew exactly what it was, slammed into his side no more than a split second later and rammed him into the wall right next to the double doors. His hands were snatched up and held in an iron grip above his head and his body became trapped between the wall and that of Bel.

A small amount of warmth from inside the lounge leaked outside through the doorway and it brushed passed the few bare patches of pale skin he had to offer. He struggled half-heartedly.

Of course. Why had he expected for even a small moment that that Varia bastard wouldn't take every chance to attack him from behind?

'_Ushishishishi_! You underestimated me again~!'

Gokudera scoffed irritably. No, he'd been open to the possibility of that dick having _manners_. 'I considered you'd have _manners_, you-' He was cut off abruptly when the blonde shoved their mouths against each other and kissed him forcefully.

Gokudera kept his eyes open stubbornly and glared furiously at him, but Bel was kissing him rather enthusiastically so he wasn't sure if he was even noticing.

Dick.

…He regretted admitting this, even to himself, but the blonde really was a rather formidable kisser. The soft, pseudo-gentle nips and deep, slow strokes of his tongue were intoxicating. Yeah, it was maybe almost unofficial treason to his personal morals to do this with the Varia bastard, but… no-one needed to know. And even if he couldn't trust the supposed prince's discretion, well. The blonde had practically assaulted him, so he was pretty sure he could work his way around disaster if he needed to.

Then there was another notion: Who the fuck would _believe_ this?

Apart from the Tenth. He'd never lie to the Tenth, plus he knew he could count on Tsuna. He'd never been big on the whole anti-Varia sentiment that was present in the Vongola and pretty much everywhere else in the mafia world anyway.

Bel bit down harshly on his lower lip, tearing the skin a little. The sudden sharp, painful sting shocked Gokudera back to full awareness of his surroundings and effectively pissed him off. The blonde was lapping up the droplets of the blood he'd drawn, but the bomber shook his head and broke this evolved sort of "kiss".

'What the fuck, asshole?!'

Bel laughed at his shout and pressed back in regardless of Gokudera's attempts to throw him off, tonguing the split in his lip and sucking on it to get all the blood.

That should probably not feel as good to him as it did.

The blonde briefly leant back, just enough to smirk him in the eye.

'You should pay attention to me when I'm with you.'

Gokudera bared his teeth at him, ignoring the sting in his lips when he forced them to stretch. What an annoying _jackass_. Annoying fucking _attractive_ jackass, which made it even more annoying.

'Fuck you, and your royal ass too.' He spat.

That did not appear to have been a turn-off to the supposed prince.

Bel pressed his body flush against his, purring and nipping at his lips, making the breath leave Gokudera's chest in a sudden startled rush. He seemed extremely pleased with himself and Gokudera knew for a fact that there was no good reason for that.

Smug bastard.

But fuck it if he wasn't going to enjoy it.

Gokudera decided to loosen his inhibitions. He wasn't going to be able to resist him much longer anyway, if he ever could at all, so he might as well let himself lose some of his composure and enjoy it.

He arched into the blonde and grabbed the back of his head with one ringed hand, tangling his fingers into the soft strands of his hair tightly. Bel made a pleased, approving noise in the back of his throat and bit at his lips without hurting him, forcing his mouth open and plunging his tongue deep inside. Gokudera groaned openly at the way he just _took_ whatever he wanted and engaged, tasting the man's own taste. Of course it was his own unique taste; every individual had their individual taste. But the blonde's taste was… so _nice_.

Dunno. Maybe just because he wanted it so much. Made sense. Food was tastier when hungry, too. …If that was a fitting comparison.

Bel broke away for the barest moment, just to say something mock-teasing that he hoped would piss Gokudera off.

'_Shishi_, liking it, aren't we~?'

Well, _yeah_. He'd accepted that now, so it wasn't going to irritate him and instead of stooping to replying to that, Gokudera leant forward eagerly when Bel did, happily taking another kiss.

Man, he tasted good.

The cold air made their breaths come out in smoke, curling around their faces. Gokudera was in the midst of fighting to wipe that triumphant smirk off that guy's mouth and actually about to gain the upper hand in their little semi-fight (though how much of it was actually _semi_ wasn't so clear, since they were really good at being at each other's throats all the time, no matter what it was they were actually _doing_) when the blonde suddenly broke away, burying his face in Gokudera's neck instead. Hot lips and teeth clamped down on the junction of his throat and shoulder and he realized belatedly that while they were kissing, the blonde had sneakily taken off his scarf and popped the top buttons on his coat. Couldn't find that a reason to complain, though. Somewhere in his peripheral vision, he could see the bright red cloth of his scarf laying haphazardly on the snowy floor, but he didn't care enough to really register the fact.

A low groan escaped his lips when Bel sucked on his skin, harshly and hastily, and he could feel the bruise starting to form. His reaction obviously spurred the blonde on because he closed his teeth around another spot a little further up his throat where he bit and nibbled and, probably got impatient, gave the skin another harsh suck to form another bruise.

This was great and all, but Gokudera wasn't going to stand here and do nothing while this Varia bastard molested his throat. Even though he really liked it. So he slid his hands under the long Varia coat and around the man's narrow hips, then boldly cupped his pert ass and gave it a full squeeze. Bel giggled against his throat and pressed back into his hands, a clear indication that he wouldn't mind more of that.

Gokudera smirked, took a firm hold of the man's rather nice behind and suddenly snapped his hips forward, as sudden as he could make the action, driving into the man's crotch. It made nice tingling pinpricks run through his body, but the sudden wave of fire to his dick was far better. The blonde stilled against his body at the sudden pleasure and sucked in a breath, focussing on the sensation in his own groin.

_One point for me_. Gokudera couldn't keep a silly, gleeful smile off his face, the result of a surreal experience and Bel's actions (which so happened to be same thing, wow).

Since the supposed prince wasn't making any noise of complaint, Gokudera shifted his grip on the man's ass and gave it another squeeze, enjoying how full his hands felt around him. He pushed forward again and this time he pulled Bel against him at the same time, building up a steady rhythm of thrusts. A particularly deep grind had both of them moaning softly in sync and the blonde suddenly started participating. Gokudera licked his lips and groaned pleasantly when Bel's input caused an unexpected deep thrust. It felt so _good_, this. So _right_ for whatever reason.

Doing it together was a lot more pleasurable, they soon found out. The only reason Gokudera's hands were still on that firm ass was because it felt so nice to grip heaping handfuls of it and because that made Bel push harder into him, purring when he liked it especially much.

The blonde's noises were incredibly arousing to listen to. His voice was naturally of a higher pitch and much smoother than that of most other men (and of all the other men Gokudera had ever met), and the rich sound turned into unexpectedly gentle moans, soft sighs of pleasure.

This guy really was a walking contradiction. Or just a mobile ambush waiting to happen, what with his innocent appearance (if you only saw a picture of him, not the living, gory killing intent exuding thing), his seductive light voice and often childlike behaviour. You wouldn't really expect him to be dangerous unless you spent more than two seconds in his presence and weren't completely blind, deaf and stupid.

Okay, so maybe it was pretty easy to catch on to, but it just amazed Gokudera how gentle he could sound and seem, while, and even when you _knew_, his nature contradicted that completely.

But maybe it was better to just stop thinking entirely, because his brain was melting out of his ears.

Bel's hands were gripping the bomber's sides, his entire body pressed up flush against him. Being so close to him made Gokudera feel such tantalizing _warmth_. The slow rocking of their joined hips was making them both groan thickly and gasp occasionally, the pleasure addictive and spiking every now and then when one of them shifted their angle.

'Bomber…' Bel moaned temptingly from where he was resting his head on Gokudera's collar bone, drawing out the r like a purr. Gokudera rested his head against the wall and opened his mouth to pant the harsh cold air into his lungs. He hummed distractedly, interested in anything the assassin had to say but only having half a mind left to pay attention to possible conversation. A hot tongue pushed into the long tendon in his neck and dragged upwards until it reached the spot just behind his jaw. Then the blonde groaned in a not completely satisfied sort of way and pushed into him more strongly, demanding a more pleasing pace. Gokudera caught on to the idea and shifted his legs open wider so the man could fit between them, bringing their clothed erections closer together. He hissed through his teeth at the pleasure, rocking back faster and feeling a sharp spike of happy shock when Bel immediately joined in, setting a sharp pace.

The fact that they were doing something like this together, smooth and efficient like clockwork, was such an awesome feeling. It was practically teamwork, coming from the two of them. It made no sense that this was happening, but it still felt that way and Gokudera wasn't about to over-analyze the situation and ruin how good it felt.

'Fucknnh, yeah, _ha_….'

Gokudera wet his dry lips at that smooth voice mumbling pleasured words into his ear and resisted the urge to grab the man and bring him as close to himself as he could. That would be like showing openly that he craved being near that man, and there was of course no way that he could let on to that.

On the other hand, was he going to deny himself that pleasure…? Who cared if Bel was going to try to tease him for it later. It's not like it would be the worst the blonde had ever taunted him with (or could taunt him with now). Gokudera had accepted that he longed for Bel, so without that tense irritation of inner conflict he would be able to play it off really easily.

He may as well.

'Hnnnghyeah, hmmm, ah like that, yeah, nnnhh…'

He groaned at the fire in his belly, incited by those words because they came from _Bel_ and sounded so _pleasured_, and that was actually because of things he was doing with _Gokudera_. One of his hands slid up under the man's perpetual striped sweater and the black tank top underneath it, palming the warm smooth skin of his back, enjoying how it felt to touch those rippling muscles. The action made that sweater ride up in the front as well, where Bel's Varia coat was hanging open as usual and not providing him with any protection from the cold, but they were too close for that to matter. He didn't seem to mind in any case and just pushed further into Gokudera, moaning in delight at the increased touches.

_God_, he was so fucking, so fucking… _beautiful_ or whatever. So _gorgeous_ and so fucking _hot_ at the same time. Everything about him was way too attractive to the bomber to be good. For Gokudera, that is. He doubted it worked to the assassin's disadvantage. Everything about him pulled the bomber in.

Slender hands were undoing his coat, slipping up underneath his thick, light grey sweater. They were cold by now and Gokudera shivered, loving the temperature shock purely because of _who_ was touching him. Two seconds later those deadly fingers had arrived at his chest and were rubbing his nipples with more force than absolutely necessary, rolling and pinching teasingly. The surreality of the situation hit Gokudera again and he shivered because of the clash between wanting to accept and not trusting it to be real, involuntarily arching into Bel's rough touch. Bel snickered into his ear, half taunting, half pleased.

'_Ushishishi_, getting into it, hmmm?' That teasing voice was really way too much of a turn-on. It got under his skin with zero effort and made Gokudera want to either taunt him just so he could hear that rich tone growling lowly (in public places), or (in private, be it alone or with this guy) to suck and kiss and hold_ on_ and arch back and be _submissive_ which was just inacceptable but he accepted it either way.

'I'm going to _fuck_ you so hard and fast, little peasant. 'Till you can't even _sit_ up straight.'

_A sharp thrust_.

'Nnngh-hah-f-fuck you… a-aahh' Warm giggles tickled into his ear. What was this guy's fetish with his ear anyway? Not that he minded.

Gokudera swallowed hard, ticklish electricity soaring high in his chest, not at all drowned out by the lust he felt. The thought of what it would feel like- this guy's cock thrusting up his ass, that blonde, bloodthirsty figure looming over him on all fours as he fucked him warm and hard and _deep_, cocky smirk wide and confident and that _voice_ telling him exactly how he wanted him.

Gokudera choked on a breath and bucked instinctively at the full, hot mental images that took over his mind, sudden heat gripping his belly in a vice and wringing down on him. He knew his sea green eyes were wide and shocked. Bel laughed huskily at his reaction, sending a warm trickle down his spine and suddenly hands were on Gokudera's hips, gripping them and snapping them forward, turning the pace up into a chaotic, fast mess that was headed for nothing but white-hot disaster. His skull hit the stone wall and he couldn't keep in the string of throaty groans and desiring whines while he tried to keep up.

This was impossible, right? No way was this really happening, no way did Bel just say he was going to fuck him like he _wanted_ _it_.

Even if Bel wasn't in for more than sex (which, let's be realistic, he more than likely wasn't), Gokudera decided right then and there that he wouldn't let that stop him. He _had_ said he wouldn't take a one-night-stand, but… he really wasn't going to pass up on this when he knew he would regret that decision. He didn't need to think about that now anyway, all that mattered right now was that they were moving together, doing whatever this was going to be together and whatever came or didn't come later would be to deal with just then.

If they ended up having sex, Gokudera was going to go right ahead and then treasure the memory for the rest of his life, because he could already tell that whatever else may be the case, it would be fucking _great_.

Bel was panting onto his neck, the warmth that proved he was so fucking near driving Gokudera faster to the edge. The blonde's forehead pressed against the wall as he fucked up against him harshly, every snap of his hips faster and rougher and messier and _needier_ than the last. He wasn't saying anything anymore, only deep breaths passing his lips and billowing hotly onto his pale neck, concentrating, an occasional grunt. The coil in Gokudera's belly was tightening way too fast, plummeting out of his control and he knew if this kept up he would fall apart in Bel's hands, shattering into complete vulnerability while the blonde held him pressed up against the wall.

Too late.

Any attempt to fend off the coming orgasm was ridiculous and useless and when Bel aligned his entire body with his, changed the angle of his hips and fucked up alongside him_ right there_, groaning with that melodious voice at the raw pleasure- Gokudera broke, falling to pieces, crying out hoarsely and shuddering and breaking apart until he hung limply against the blonde, unable to do anything but relax whether he wanted to or not and hope that Bel wouldn't let him drop to the cold floor. Warm giggles made his skin feel ticklish and the continuous deep, fast grinds let him ride out his orgasm until he was rendered completely boneless and helpless, not able to do anything but let the blonde press him up against the wall and dry hump him to his heart's content.

'_Ushishi_… _shishishi_… aaaaahhh…'

The square millimetre of brain cells he had left noticed that Bel was probably giggling at him for coming first, but the rest was far too busy being electrocuted to death by sheer pleasure to care. Suddenly Bel arched, twisting his spine almost painfully and melding their groins together harshly, his entire body pulling taut and hunching into Gokudera's. A thick, lusty pleasured groan freely left the blonde's wide-open mouth, coming deep from his throat as he panted and he spasmed into Gokudera's crotch, a hot wetness burning against him through their jeans.

Bel fell limp against Gokudera, draped his body over the bomber's and leant on him heavily. Gokudera had only caught a glimpse of the ecstasy on Bel's face, but the completely blissed out look was enough to send another curl of heat through him and up to his face as well. He would have loved to see the whole of that expression.

They somehow managed to stay upright instead of dropping to the floor in a tangled mess, standing/leaning there against the wall, panting harshly as they tried to get the breath back into their lungs.

Bel let out a satisfied groan and pushed away from the wall, taking his weight off of the bomber. By that time Gokudera started feeling like he dared to put weight on his feet again and he shifted, rolling the muscles in his shoulders and back. That wall wasn't horribly comfortable, but he hadn't noticed while they were busy and he didn't care. It was totally worth it.

He stared down at the crotch of his jeans; there was a suspicious dark stain on it and he couldn't help but recall how the blonde assassin had come so hard, how it had burned against his cooling skin. Now the wet stain was practically freezing in the subzero temperature and he shifted uncomfortably, rubbing at it a little in case that would help. It didn't, but the action did make Bel snicker at him.

Gokudera looked up at him and rolled his eyes, realizing the blonde had only taken one step back from him.

He noticed the attentiveness in Bel's posture and the energetic vibes he felt coming from the man that suggested that there was something else he planned on doing rather than bask in the afterglow. The way he'd only backed off as much as needed to take his weight off of Gokudera (and how he was now staring intently enough at him that he could feel it despite the fringe) suggested that it had something to do with _him_.

'Che.' He was relieved to find that his voice wasn't doing something embarrassing like shaking or cracking. Or, heaven forbid, squeaking. His entire body was still experiencing little electrical surges from his orgasm and he hadn't been sure how his voice was affected. 'Something you need, bastard?' Maybe he should call him Blondie for now. He didn't like calling someone he'd just very willingly and very awesomely made out with (if it could still be called that) a bastard. He was though, of course. Neh, more like a jackass. But that was good. Gokudera liked that about him. He was rambling. To himself. In his mind. He should stop that.

Right.

'That was good~' Bel commented airily, his arms folded comfortably behind his blonde head, that eye-catching cocky tilt back in his hips. He didn't seem bothered by the cold at all, despite how he was wearing only two thin layers of crumpled clothing underneath his wide-open uniform jacket.

Yeah. Gokudera had _kind of_ noticed that it was good. His everything was still shaking. He snorted exasperatedly, trying to save face.

'Yeah, no shit.'

Gokudera didn't really know what else to say. The situation was still surreal, here on this snowy balcony while there was a sharp frost around ten in the evening. Literally _right_ outside the walls of the Vongola headquarters no less. Fuck, _against_ those walls. Sure, him and the Varia bastard got along pretty well, in a lethal rivalling taunting kinda way. But yeah. That wasn't this. Or was it, in some "well we started out with a tussle" kind a way?

Well whatever it was, it had been amazing. He definitely wouldn't mind doing it again. Every day, for instance. That'd be nice. It was so thrilling, to hold Bel against him like that, to feel him move against him and to move together.

Gokudera grinned at the thought. Yeah. Like that was going to happen. He pushed away from the wall, only now noticing that the stone had been quite cold.

'Ne, little bomber peasant,' Warm breath on his face. Bel had only been a step away, after all, and Gokudera had unintentionally moved right into him when he stepped away from the wall. And what was up with calling him "little"? He felt mildly offended, but figured it might not have anything to do with the size of his cock. Or skills. …The non sex related kind. He'd called him that before they started doing this, right. And those were just stupid thoughts anyway, right.

'What?' He didn't bother with moving away from the blonde. His body was giving off nice waves of heat and that was certainly one good excuse.

Bel raised a hand and touched it to Gokudera's cheek. The bomber tensed, narrowed his eyes. '_Shishishi_… I am going to fuck you, you know. Don't think I'm gonna skip that part now, _ushishishishishi_!'

Gokudera's heart squeezed uncomfortably tightly in shock at the sudden declaration. The poor muscle was beginning to feel tired from the continuous electricity that had surged through it with pretty much everything that assassin had done in the past half hour. Heat trickled from his fingers and toes through the muscles of his arms and legs in response to Bel's words, tickling through him until it reached his belly and pooled there all over again.

_Oh __fuck_.

He wasn't going to resist that. He knew he wasn't. Light sea green eyes watched the blonde's movements and he tried not to shudder when those fingers trailed down his jaw. The assassin could still easily choose to try and kill him and he shouldn't forget that. He was fickle enough for it.

'_Shishishi_ You're worried again! So amusing~'

'Tch, fuck you bastard. What makes you so sure I'll let you fuck me anyway?'

In a flash he was pushed back against the wall.

_Fuck this guy for catching me off guard all the time_. He really had to watch that habit of letting his defences down in these moments. Not that these moments had exactly passed before…

Bel giggled his manic giggle and pushed his warm body against Gokudera's once more, licked his nose to annoy him, his cheek because he felt like it, and clamped his teeth and hot mouth down on his neck, sucking ardently and strongly.

Gokudera opened his mouth and let out a carefully controlled breath, translating the groan that tried to bubble up and out of his throat into that. The blonde's _heat_ was so _warm_ and tempting. It was so weird to feel the warmth from this guy's body and he'd been wanting to feel it for a pretty long time now, so it was pretty hard not to let down his guard and go with the flow Bel decided on. The atmosphere was also strangely comfortable, even though they were exchanging threats and blows more than half the time.

It wasn't like he hadn't already decided to let the guy fuck him (so long as he didn't try to take out some freaky knife-kink on him, at the very least), but he couldn't let the guy stand there so cockily and just assuming that Gokudera would bend over and bow down to his wishes.

That mere mental image made him shudder in desire and anticipation though, so that probably wasn't a good sign for how strong his resistance was going to be if Bel did decide to go there.

Hands rubbed his sides, slid around his back and under his sweater again. Gokudera grumbled and arched away from the cold touch this time, but there wasn't a place for him to go with Bel pressing into his front. Cold trickled up his back, following the line of his spine briefly before it gripped his shoulder blades. With every touch and grip the blonde was showing him his strength, clearly attempting to make that mean the same as dominance over the bomber.

Should he mention to the guy that he'd already decided to let him have it…?

Sweaters were pulled up and a heated, distinctly toned abdomen pressed into his own, making him shiver at the cold, but mostly at the warmth and the skin-on-skin touch.

…Nah.

He was going to have bruises like a map of cities on his neck in the morning. Or actually he was having those now. Bel was interestingly adamant about turning his entire neck and shoulders into one big red bruise, it seemed.

The blonde leant back and smirked radiantly into his face. 'You're going to let me fuck you because _you want me so bad_, peasant. _Ushishishi_, and you know it.'

_That_ attitude. Gokudera felt like it should annoy the fuck out of him but it didn't. Not really. It grated a little on the back of his feelings, causing an almost-would-be-annoyance, but through that it kept him on his toes, having to exchange (non-)verbal blows with the guy at every encounter. He loved that bossy, expecting to get everything I want-attitude. Because the blonde would come and get it if it wasn't handed over, fully convinced that he was entitled to whatever the fuck he wanted and that _hunt_ was just- just woah.

'I'm not having sex with you here. I don't care what you want- if there's gonna be anything more there's going to be a bed involved.'

It was _cold_ outside. Not the worst or always a bad thing, but right now Gokudera wanted a comfortable bed and warmth that his own body didn't need to provide. Besides, if Bel was going to fuck him, he most definitely wanted something soft to be fucked _in_to. He imagined it would be rough enough as it was.

Bel didn't seem to mind the idea. He was laughing again, nonchalantly kneading Gokudera's back while he threw his head back.

'_Ushishishishi_! Oh? Demands, peasant? _Shishishi_! And what are you going to do to get me to comply, hmm?'

Gokudera snorted derisively, masking the tingles of nervousness that were by now familiar to him.

There were a couple of things he could do. He knew what kind of tactics Bel was talking about and he already had an idea as to which direction he was going to take. It wasn't exactly the most admirable or intelligent trick in the book (or either of the two at all), but it would do. …And alright, he just kind of really wanted to do it.

He lowered his hands to the man's hips and then to the front of his pants, keeping them from shaking at all costs. He could feel his cheeks start to heat up and tried to ignore that along with the thought that _oh _God_, I'm really doing this aren't I? What the fuck am I _getting myself into_- _

Bel snickered, had probably already figured out what he was planning, but he ignored that and, so as to not start hesitating and to keep the time the blonde spent laughing at him at the barest minimum, he unfastened the long white belt around the man's narrow hips with quick, nimble movements, popped the button on his tight leather pants and pulled down the zipper. The blonde started saying something, chuckles laced into his sentence.

Gokudera yanked down his boxers as far as he needed them to go, just left his pants unzipped, hanging on his hips, and reached into them, curling his fingers around the hot flesh there.

Unfortunately, it looked like his ego was not compensating for his cock.

And fuck, the guy was already getting hard again!

Bel laughed, saying something about how that was too easy and was not up to standard when Gokudera took a deep breath, gripped his cock tightly and _yanked_ on it. (Well, not really yanked. Relatively yanked. "Taking the sensitivity of general cocks into consideration" kind of yanked.) He watched with a sort of blushing satisfaction as the blonde gasped for breath and jerked forward, but he gave him no time to get used to it and immediately set the pace as fast as he could go, jerking him off roughly. (You know, the whole knowing to push through after winning a round instead of letting your opponent catch their breath before the next strike.) Gokudera imagined it would be bordering on painful if not crossing the line, but the man only gasped for breath and uttered stuttering moaned noises, falling into Gokudera, overwhelmed, and grasping his shoulders for support. He was fully hard again in no time, to say the least.

Gokudera's muscles were already burning; he wanted the fastest, harshest pace he could set (without actually hurting and/or damaging anything) and was succeeding. Bel was twisting his body continuously, trying to adjust to the erratic waves of pleasure being forced through his system and kept holding on to Gokudera's shoulders, his face pressed into his collarbone, moaning loudly at the onslaught of pleasure and racing towards another peak.

The bomber knew this.

A stream of moans and 'fuck's and 'oh, yeah, ahh' spilled from the blonde and Gokudera only grinned, warm satisfaction coursing through his own body at the way Bel was writhing against him, _because of_ him.

He waited. It wouldn't be long now, not with the way Bel liked this sharpness, the carefully rough way Gokudera scratched the blunt edges of his fingernails into the root of his cock.

And then Bel started tensing, his body beginning to pull taut and his cries tuning up to a higher pitch and almost desperate. The fast, unpredictable pace made his second orgasm come on a lot faster than the first.

Almost. Waiting…

'Nn-nnah, _hah_, oh fuck, _ah_, yeaaah, almosssstt, nnnnghh'

And Gokudera abruptly let go of Bel's rock hard, twitching cock, watching his body stutter as it curled in on itself at the expected but lost pleasure, his forehead brushing against the bomber's chest. Confused, disagreeing noises came from the man's mouth, still beautifully high-pitched with need.

Gokudera smirked victoriously.

That should get him riled up. He could already feel the adrenaline running through his veins; he strongly doubted that Bel would just let that one pass without retaliating.

'_Nng_, you, _hah_, _shishishi_, idiotic bomber, _hah_, I'm going _to_ _get you for that_, _shishishishishi'_

It was a good thing that Gokudera had expected Bel to physically attack him for that one, because otherwise he would never have been fast enough to catch the blonde's body while it moved in the midst of his attack, not even while he was "weakened" by his state of arousal. In Bel's case, that didn't seem to be a disadvantage to him at all, more something that awoke a blazing determination inside of him.

He blocked the blonde's hips with his left forearm and planted his open palm on Bel's chest and pushed him back, both to keep him at a distance and to stop him from a) getting off "on his own" using Gokudera's body for friction and b) choking the life out of him for upping him one. The assassin's toned arms were long, suiting his body size, but thankfully not longer than the bomber's. Bar an inch or maybe two, the two of them were pretty much the same height, anyway.

'No way,' Gokudera gritted out, grunting at the amount of strength he had to use to keep the incensed assassin at bay, 'It's this simple: if we're gonna have sex, it's gonna happen in my bedroom, _on my bed_, and I'll get you off there. If not, you'll just have to hump the balcony railing. Got it?'

'_Ushishishishishishishishi_!' Bel threw his head back and laughed breathlessly, the force he put behind his attempts to get at Gokudera letting up comfortably, but not completely. 'You certainly have guts, pushing royalty around like that! _Ushishishi_, I would say you have a death wish, but really, your stubborn recklessness turns me on!'

Gokudera could feel his face heat up at that blunt… well, it wasn't really a compliment, so _remark_. Okay, so he turned the supposed prince on? Err, that was probably good.

Bel suddenly relaxed, stopped trying to do whatever he was intending to do to the bomber. Gokudera warily let his hand pull back from the man's chest and let his own arms hang lax at his sides while he eyed the blonde. He was smirking again, wide and confident and about-to-be-satisfied.

'Well, come then.' He purred, eliminating the distance between them unthreateningly. Still, the way he slinked forward and leant only slightly up to molest Gokudera's ear with his voice (_again_) was more than intimidating enough. Completely unabashed despite his cock standing red and tall and slick from between the zipped open parts of his leather pants, Gokudera might add.

'…Huh…?'

Gokudera was a little distracted by the man's performance. Bel giggled triumphantly and grabbed his wrist. He turned toward the open balcony doors and started moving inside while tugging the bomber along (still without bothering to tuck himself back into his pants _or anything_). The light inside was a bit piercing to sea green eyes, but it soon passed, just as soon as Bel was dragging him through another door and into the long hallway which many doors opened unto.

'So then, little peasant, where _is_ your bedroom?'

Gokudera was focussing on not stumbling over his own feet and keeping an eye out to make sure no member of the Vongola walked in right that moment to see the Tenth's Storm guardian being dragged along by the Varia's Storm officer with his dick hanging out of his pants. Bel's pants were evidently too tight to fall off his slim hips, so it probably didn't bother him to walk around like that, but _still_. That wasn't exactly the _point_.

Distracted as such, it took him a few seconds to comprehend that he'd been spoken to and that he had, indeed, been asked directions to his room.

Right.

Oh, wait, fuck, Bel was actually taking his demand seriously? Looked like it.

_Wow_.

_Wao_, how had he managed to get him to do _that_?

Dazed and quite disbelieving, Gokudera muttered directions to the blonde assassin, not conscious enough to consider the fact that he was giving _directions to his_ _personal quarters_ to his rather lethal Varia officer of a rival.

He was better off not being aware of that anyway. …And the man would undoubtedly be able to find out if he ever needed to without his help.

'This one,' Gokudera muttered eventually, still in a daze of surreality and disbelief, and sent a half-assed wave sort of gesture to the prettily carved double doors that were made of a dark brown, almost black type of wood and that led to both his office and his private rooms (sparklingly new to him, since the Tenth had only just become the all-out head of Vongola after the Ninth). Bel was still holding his wrist and he wondered how likely it was that he would have stumbled and toppled over during their trip if not for the man's persistent hold on him.

'_Ushishishishi_!'

Bel spun around and stood with his back to one of the doors, impossibly wide smirk beaming at him with obvious sorts of intended mischief.

'They got you a fancy office, did they?'

Gokudera narrowed his eyes at him. There was something in the tone of his voice…

Bel snuck his arm around Gokudera's waist and yanked him close, pressing him snugly up against his toned body as he slumped against the door. Their skin was still faintly cool from their time outside, but that was quickly changing. Gokudera lost track of his hands somewhere on Bel's sides and for a moment, there was nothing but a passionate clashing of mouths and bodies, in full view of anyone who chose to walk by.

Luckily no-one did, but he wouldn't have noticed anyway.

With a loud, hard _click_ the heavy wooden doors suddenly gave way and they fell through them, only just managing to keep from falling over thanks to Bel's impeccable balance. Gokudera's brief disorientation was filled with lots of insane giggling, but the next _click_ gave his mind a little kick.

When and where had Bel gotten the key to the official office of the Vongola boss's right hand man? This was not an office randomly appointed to Gokudera. This was the office every single right hand man had used since the Great Fire and subsequent rebuilding in 1894-1896.

It was supposed to be airtight.

Gokudera wrenched himself loose from the Varia officer and put a decent amount of space between them for the first time the entire evening.

Bel cocked his head at him, snickering knowingly. He raised an elegant hand and as the bomber watched, a slim metal key was dangled between the deadly pale fingers.

What. The. Fuck. Where. Had. He. Gotten that!

The sneaky bastard gave him a cocky grin and sauntered up to him, somehow making it rather clear in his attitude that he would not accept a retreat from him. Gokudera snarled, the rather pressing matter warring over priority with the _other,_ _rather pressing_ matter.

'Where did you get that, you bastard!' He growled in the blonde's face, trying to focus on this disturbing breach in security. But Bel pressed him back against the door and ducked his head, breathing in deeply as he brushed his cheek up Gokudera's jaw and blowing it out into his ear.

'Little peasant,' he cooed. Gokudera swallowed thickly, trying to analyze the bangs he couldn't see through. He took a deep breath when a leg slid up in between his thighs. 'You basta-'

'Now, now, _shishishi_. It's no good pointing fingers. '_Specially,'_ Gokudera tried to choke down a groan when that leg slid up roughly, 'since _you're_ the one who wasn't paying enough attention to the contents of your _po~ckets_~'

Gokudera's eyes widened. His jaw lowered. Then his heavily ringed fingers dug into his pants' pockets, searching.

Oh. Damn.

The blonde giggled, high and mocking while he returned his attention to the reddened skin of his companion's neck. Gokudera's face was becoming redder than that. He'd accused the bastard of some high treason while -_god_- he'd been too engrossed in said bastard to notice he was getting _pickpocketed_ by him. A _Varia_ officer. He would _never_ let himself live this down. He groaned, for the most part out of embarrassment.

Well, at least it _wasn't_ high treason. That would've put a serious damper on the mood, probably.

…Maybe.

But he did need to get that key back.

'Now,' was purred into his ear, 'let's break in your fancy new office. _Ushishishi_~'

The room spun in front of his eyes as he was slung over the lean assassin's shoulder, the breath whooshing out of his lungs when that shoulder squashed his midriff carelessly.

'_Hagh! _Oi! Not in the fucking-'

He heard the crash of twin doors banging into plaster and deduced that Bel had already found the bedroom part of his new abode.

Without any ceremony at all and with another blur of luxurious chamber, Gokudera's face met his thick, soft new covers. He was barely done fishing his face out of the silky coverlet when a heavy but certainly not unwelcome weight settled on his rump. Fingers smoothed down his shoulders and then suddenly yanked his coat up. Gokudera grumbled and twisted his torso while Bel made an avid attempt at the most stupid and inefficient way of removing someone's clothes while sitting on them.

'Sit still peasant, it's not working.'

'I know it's not working, why do you think that is!'

Bel growled and lifted himself off of him. The silver-head instantly took the chance to jump off the bed and take matters into his own hands. He didn't like the way he was letting himself be taken by surprise all the time, it made him look far too submissive.

Bel cocked his blonde head at him from where he was sitting on his knees on the double bed, clearly wondering why he wasn't ripping his own clothes off if he hadn't wanted the assassin to do it for him. Gokudera was horrified to feel a blush coming to his cheeks so he quickly turned his head and scoffed at nothing in particular.

The other man wasn't very patient however, and since he'd been promised sex, sex was what he was going to get himself.

With a long bound off the thick mattress, he landed in front of Gokudera and resumed the process of savagely undressing him, keenly ignoring the splutters, shouts of outrage and hair pulling that were being utilized to stop him.

The hair pulling was being thwarted by the sharp spikes of Bel's gay-ass tiara, anyway.

In spite of all of his attempts and complaints, the bomber was once more tossed onto his recently acquired bed, now half-naked, panting and glaring death at the person he was about to sleep with.

Bel looked highly amused as he casually leant himself back against the wall where he'd just torn Gokudera's sweater to unrecognizable shreds. With his hands. Not his knives. Yeah. His arms were crossed loosely.

'The prince is wondering why the silly peasant insists on struggling.' The humour in his voice couldn't be overlooked and the heat in Gokudera's face only grew hotter.

It was impractical to struggle at this point, but he just didn't want to look as eager as he was feeling. _Really_ didn't want to look like _that_. It was getting more and more difficult though, and he really didn't know what he would look like once his composure slipped away from him completely. It hadn't occurred to him before, but having sex with Bel might actually be a bad fucking idea, considering how open he was definitely going to be to the other man.

And Bel was good at reading people. Gokudera had both experienced and seen it firsthand. It was eerie how well he could do that.

But he couldn't back out now. Didn't want to either, but how was he going to deal with the repercussions? Hoping the assassin wouldn't pick up on anything but sexual bliss was not an effective option. At least he didn't think so.

An obvious sigh broke through his frantic thought process and he couldn't make out whether it was a fake one or not. The blonde was shaking his head about something and he wasn't sure what that meant either. He was too caught up in his feelings about the situation to pay due attention.

Bel pushed away from the wall and sauntered over to him. The lopsided smile on his face was unreadable.

'You know, little peasant, you should really stop thinking. If you don't want me to know what you're panicking about, you shouldn't show it on your face like that.'

Gokudera froze and his sea green eyes widened in shock.

Oh shit. _Way_ too caught up in his own feelings. Oh, come on, the git was joking, he was just trying to rile him up, there was no-

'Not kidding~'

Gokudera swallowed thickly, soft blonde hairs stroking past his nose as those two words were whispered onto his mouth. Then Bel gripped his shoulders roughly, pushed him back and down onto the sheets and mounted him, all the while furiously kissing his mouth. The sudden ferocity in his actions confused Gokudera, but he couldn't think, there was nothing left to think his way out of if Bel had found out that he felt for him. He couldn't seem to come to the right conclusions logically anymore, so what was left for now was to just respond.

The whole time he'd been thinking it wouldn't be a problem to keep it from Bel…

Wishful. Thinking.

It seemed that for once, Gokudera's mind couldn't keep up. The Varia officer wasn't calling him on anything, which confused him, was only continuing what they'd been planning… he was being much more intense, but what that meant he could only guess…

'_Stop thinking_.'

With a low groan of surrender to whatever the fuck it was that was going on now, Gokudera finally did.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued in Part II<p>

* * *

><p>Uhuh, and that's that for Part I~!<p>

I hope you enjoyed it, because I do, and I'll see you in Part II!

Please leave a review~~~!

Bye~! ~Kiwi


End file.
